


Einfach sein

by LeSmouFan



Category: Die fantastischen Vier - Fandom, Tatort
Genre: Fantas im Tatort, M/M, Slash, zwei pairings eine Story
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 12:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeSmouFan/pseuds/LeSmouFan
Summary: Was passiert, wenn Boerne beginnt seine Beziehung mit Thiel in Frage zu stellen?Was passiert, wenn plötzlich die Fantas in Münster auftauchen, Boerne einen von ihnen kennt und Thiel eifersüchtig wird?





	Einfach sein

**Author's Note:**

> Normalerweise bewege ich mich auf anderen Seiten im Fanta 4 Fandom und liebe das Pairing Smichi genauso wie unser Thielchen mit KF...  
Jetzt dachte ich mir..  
Warum nicht alle vier in einer Story vereinen? :D
> 
> Zugegeben der Fall ist lächerlich, aber irgendeinen kleinen Background brauchte ich ja, um die Fantas im Tatort erscheinen zu lassen.
> 
> Am Ende gibt es natürlich wie immer ein Happy End :D
> 
> Ich hoffe euch werden nicht die Haare zu Berge stehen *g*
> 
> Und realistisch... ist hier mal gar nix! XD

** _~Es könnte alles, so einfach sein, war es im Nachhinein vielleicht auch, aber manchmal muss man eben erst auf die Nase fallen oder dabei sein etwas zu verlieren, um zu begreifen, wie wertvoll manche Dinge doch sind.~_ **

„Man, ich bin da halt noch nicht so weit wie du! Außerdem sind wir noch gar nicht so lange zusammen. Lass uns das doch erstmal 'n büschen genießen, bevor alle über uns herfallen!"

Thiel wusste nicht, wie oft er mit seinem Freund jetzt schon diese Diskussion geführt hatte, in den letzten zwei Wochen, aber der schien Thiels Meinung wohl so überhaupt nicht zu teilen.

„Ich verstehe das Problem einfach nicht. Wir kennen uns jetzt wie lange? 5 Wochen?", fragte der Dunkelhaarige und zog seine Mundwinkel zu einer Schnute.

„17 Jahre?", fragte Thiel etwas Schuldbewusst und begann zu seufzen.

„Merkst du was? Seit 17 Jahren wohnen wir im selben Haus, fahren oft zusammen zur Arbeit und nach Hause, lösen zusammen Fälle, retten uns gegenseitig das Leben, okay, machen uns gegenseitig das Leben schwer, kochen zusammen, treffen uns abends zu Fallbesprechungen, sticheln und piesacken uns gegenseitig und seit neuestem, Klammer auf, vier Monate, Klammer zu,schlafen wir miteinander, du wohnst praktisch schon bei mir... Ich könnte Stunden so weiter machen. Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich dich liebe und du hast gesagt, dass du mich auch liebst. - Und was ist? Wir siezen uns aus der Arbeit, wie zwei Volltrottel, fahren nicht mehr zusammen zur Arbeit, weil es ja plötzlich komisch wirken könnte und obendrein, reden wir uns auf der Arbeit noch blöder an als früher. Willst du das? Auf die Dauer?", fragte Boerne, dem Thiel seinen Unmut deutlich ansehen konnte.

„Man, Boerne."

Thiel setzte sich auf die Sofalehne und legte seine Hand an dessen Nacken und begann durch die feinen Härchen zu kraulen.

„Ich lieb dich ja auch, aber ich... Mir geht das einfach zu schnell. Wir müssen doch professionell sein. Wie soll das denn sonst gehen?"

„Ich bitte dich. Meine professionelle Ader leidet dadurch merklich! Ich weiß überhaupt nicht mehr, wie ich mich auf der Arbeit verhalten soll. Überhaupt ahnen die alle doch bestimmt schon längst was! Wenn dir das reicht, bitte, aber dann sollten wir das hier mit uns abhaken."

Boerne erhob sich von der Couch und sah ihn entschuldigend an.

„Das is' jetzt aber nicht dein Ernst oder?", fragte Thiel, doch in Boernes Augen war nichts spitzbübisches wie sonst. Eigentlich wirkten diese eher traurig und leer.

„Ich will dich an meiner Seite haben, verstehst du das nicht? Nicht nur in den eigenen vier Wänden, aber wenn ich dir peinlich bin oder dir die Sache mit uns peinlich ist, dann muss ich mich schon fragen, ob das hier so das Richtige ist."

Boerne klang entschlossen, wendete sich ab und lief in Richtung Wohnungstür.

„Schatz, bitte!"

Schnellen Fußes eilte Thiel hinterher und griff nach Boernes Handgelenk.

„Schatz bitte, Schatz bitte, Schatz bitte..", schimpfte Boerne, wackelte dabei mit dem Kopf hin und her und zog ein beleidigtes Gesicht.

„Frank! Ich kann's nicht mehr hören. Wir sind Mitte 50, du noch näher an der 60 und hast jetzt noch die Kraft und Lust, die 30 Jahre, dir wir maximal noch haben, damit zu verbringen, sich zu verstecken? Nein, Frank. Ich möchte das nicht mehr. Überleg dir was du willst!", zischte Boerne und löste Thiels Hand von seinem Gelenk.

Gerade als Thiel etwas dazu sagen wollte, klingelte sein Handy. Ungünstig, wie immer, dachte Thiel und ging ran.

****

„Boerne Stopp!", rief Thiel ihm nach, nachdem er das kurze Gespräch beendet hatte und Boerne dabei war, seine eigene Wohnung aufzuschließen.

„Wir müssen zum Preußenstadion. Nadeshda hat angerufen."

****

„Schatz, bitte lass uns nicht streiten und nochmal in Ruhe darüber reden! Ich liebe dich doch.", versuchte Thiel die angespannte Stimmung zu lockern.

„Wissen wir schon näheres?"

Okay, das machte jetzt wirklich keinen Sinn, dachte Thiel. Wenn Boerne beleidigt war, konnte der trotziger als jedes Kleinkind sein, aber verübeln konnte er es dem Professor halt auch nicht so wirklich.

„Naja, da hat wohl ein Konzert stattgefunden und kurz vor dem Ende, müden sich zwei Männer in der ersten Reihe in die Haare gekriegt haben."

„Und einer ist jetzt tot oder was?", fragte Boerne und setzte den Blinker.

„Offensichtlich, ja."

„Sowas könnte einem auf einem klassischen Konzert nicht passieren.", meinte Boerne nur und konzentrierte sich weiter auf die Straße.

„Stimmt, weil die Leute da alle kurz vor'm Einschlafen sind.", konterte Thiel und sah in den Augenwinkeln, wie sich das Gesicht des Professors noch mehr verdunkelte.

„Man, jetzt sei halt nicht wegen jedem Furz beleidigt!"

****

Als Boerne und Thiel vor Ort ankamen, war das Stadion schon weiträumig abgesperrt, der vermeintliche Täter in Handschellen eines Streifenwagens und Nadeshda winkte ihnen zu.

„Moin.", brummelte Thiel und Boerne stellte sich etwas abseits neben ihn.

„Hallo Chef, Herr Professor?!"

Sie nickte ihnen zu und lächelte ein wenig. Vermutlich sah sie ihnen an, dass mal wieder Eiszeit zwischen Polizei und Rechtsmedizin herrschte.

„Das Opfer heißt Jonas Baur, ist 27 Jahre alt und war mit seinem Freund Florian Pfingst, ebenfalls 27, auf dem Konzert. Herrn Pfingst haben die Kollegen schon in Gewahrsam genommen, aber er hat sich bisher noch nicht dazu geäußert. Die Kollegen führen schon Zeugenbefragungen durch, aber all zu viele haben das nicht mitbekommen.", faste Nadeshda das Wichtigste erst mal zusammen.

„Freund im Sinne von Kumpel?", fragte Thiel.

„Freund im Sinne von Freund.", meinte Boerne schnaubend, der wohl sofort begriffen hatte, wovon die Kommissarin gesprochen hatte.

„Im Sinne von liiert?"

„Im Sinne von, ein homosexuelles Paar, ganz richtig.", erklärte Nadeshda, als hätten sie es ständig mit solchen Paaren zu tun.

„Na worauf warten wir noch, Thiel? Die Leiche begutachtet sich nicht von alleine."

Damit brauste Boerne davon.

„Was ist dem denn für eine Laus über die Leber gelaufen?", fragte Nadeshda und blickte dem Professor hinterher.

„Der hat seine Tage!", murrte Thiel und eilte ihm dann hinterher.

„So wie Sie Chef?", rief Nadeshda ihm noch nach, weshalb er kurz durchatmete und dann stumm weiter ging.

****

„Halbe Stunde ungefähr. Gewalteinwirkung mittels einer Flasche. Vermutlich beim Schlag auf den Hinterkopf zersprungen. Die Flasche scheint voll gewesen zu sein. Mehr nach der Obduktion. Der Typ scheint wohl ordentlich sauer auf seinen Freund gewesen zu sein."

Während Boerne das Wort Freund besonders betonte, hatte er das andere zuvor nur kurz und knapp erläutert, was so überhaupt nicht seine Art war. Da wusste Thiel, dass Boerne nicht nur beleidigt, sondern richtig wütend und enttäuscht sein musste.

„Es tut mir Leid.", versuchte Thiel erneut die Wogen wenigstens etwas zu glätten.

„Mir auch. Der junge Mann hatte sein Leben noch vor sich!", konterte Boerne, als ob er nicht genau gewusst hätte, was Thiel eigentlich meinte.

„Die Bandmitglieder befindet sich im Backstagebereich. Die sollten wir befragen. Vielleicht hat da ja jemand etwas gesehen.", meinte Nadeshda.

****

War ja klar, dass Boerne hinterher kam, nachdem er alles für den Abtransport der Leiche organisiert hatte und irgendwie war Thiel darüber auch froh. So beleidigt konnte der ja dann doch nicht sein, sonst wäre der direkt im Leichenbunker verschwunden.

„Guten Abend die Herrschaften. Kripo Münster, Hauptkommissar Thiel, Kommissarin Krusenstern und Professor Boerne. Wir hätten da mal 'n paar Fragen.", stellte Thiel sich und die anderen vor und blickte in eine aufgeregte Runde.

„Hat jemand von Ihnen etwas gesehen?", fragte Nadeshda und zwei der Männer erhoben die Hände.

„Dann schlage ich vor, kümmern Sie sich um den einen und Boerne und ich uns um den Anderen.", bestimmte Thiel und winkte einen der Männer zu sich.

„Können wir irgendwo hin gehen?", fragte Thiel, woraufhin der Mann zu nicken begann.

„Ja, in die Kaffeeküche!"

****

„Sie sind?", fragte Thiel und holte seinen kleinen Notizblock und Stift aus der Jackentasche.

„Michael Schmidt."

„Aha und sie sind der Sänger?", fragte Boerne, weshalb Thiel kurz mit den Augen rollte.

„Im weitesten Sinne.", begann der Angesprochene zu lachen.

„Würden wir singen, wären die Stadien und Hallen vermutlich leer. Ich bin Rapper.", erklärte er amüsiert und Boerne blickte irgendwie komisch drein.

„Sagen Sie, Herr Schmidt. Sind sie nicht Smudo?", fragte Boerne und Thiel wunderte sich jetzt aber schon wirklich, woher Boerne so etwas überhaupt wissen konnte.

„Das ist richtig, ja."

„Ja, dann kennen wir uns ja.", gluckste Boerne erfreut.

Wie jetzt? Thiel war sichtlich verwirrt.

Smudo hingegen setzte seine Cap ab und kratzte sich nachdenklich am Hinterkopf.

„Stimmt."

Smudo wedelte mit zwei Fingern vor seinem Gesicht.

„Antenne Münster! Sie waren vor mir im Interview."

Bitte? Wann war Boerne denn im Radio zu hören und warum wusste er davon nichts?

„Du bist doch der Leichenflädderer."

Jetzt musste Thiel sich wirklich auf die Zunge beißen, um nicht laut zu lachen.

Er wusste ja, wie Boerne es hasste, wenn man seinen Beruf nicht genug wertschätzte.

„Genau der, Kumpel. Wie klein ist die Welt?", kam es unerwartet erfreut von Boerne und auch Smudo begann zu Lächeln.

Als ob sie schon zig Bier miteinander getrunken hätten, legte Smudo den Arm um Boernes Nacken und raufte ihm mit der Faust über den Hinterkopf.

„Also ich hab nicht so viel gesehen. Mir ist nur aufgefallen, dass die zwei sich gestritten haben, aber wir stehen ja nicht nur auf der Bühne. Ich hab mit Michi die Seite getauscht und als ich wieder auf der rechten Seite der Bühne war, da hab ich nur gesehen, wie der Eine, dem Anderen eins mit der Flasche übergebraten hat."

Ging's eigentlich noch? Warum hatte der seine Griffel überhaupt an Boerne und warum erzählte er es dem und nicht ihm? Thiel war mächtig bockig und notierte es mürrisch auf seinem Block.

„Und weiter?", frage Thiel, damit er sich nicht vollkommen blöd und außen vor vorkam.

„Nix weiter. Mehr hab ich nicht gesehen. Da sind so viele Menschen. Wenn wir da nach jedem schauen müssten.", meinte Smudo freundlich und wendete sich wieder dem Kommissar zu.

„Wie geht's dem denn jetzt?", fragte der blonde Rapper.

„Der Mann ist tot.", klärte Thiel ihn auf.

„Tot?"

„Ja tot. Töter geht's nicht.", meldete sich Boerne zu Wort.

„Scheiße. Ich dachte der wäre nur K.o!"

****

„Also der Herr Beck hat ausgesagt, dass er mitbekommen hat, dass Herr Baur und Herr Pfingst Streit hatten, aber mehr hat er nicht gesehen. Ach und den Herrn Dürr und Rieke habe ich auch schon befragt, aber die haben davon gar nichts mitbekommen. Zumindest nicht von der Tat. Herr Dürr meinte nur, dass er von einem der beiden wohl den Schal bekommen hätte, aber da fliegen ja ständig welche auf die Bühne.", meldete sich Nadeshda zu Wort, als alle mit ihnen Befragungen durch waren.

„Das ist mal ein Konzert, das in Erinnerungen bleibt!", meinte Boerne und Thiel warf ihm einen genervten Blick zu.

„Sehr taktvoll ausgedrückt, Herr Professor."

Am liebsten hätte Thiel Boerne ja beiseite geschoben und ihn direkt gefragt, was er da mit dem Rapper zu tun hatte, doch leider hatte er da keine Möglichkeit dazu.

„Was halten Sie davon, wenn Sie Frau Krusenstern diesen Fall leiten würden und mit Herrn Pfingst ins Präsidium fahren, um ihn zu vernehmen?", fragte Thiel, in der Hoffnung sich drücken zu können. Eigentlich war es nicht seine Art, aber ausnahmsweise hatte er mal Redebedarf und das wollte er nicht bis zum nächsten Tag aufschieben.

„Sind Sie sicher Chef?", fragte Nadeshda lächelnd, aber irgendwie unsicher.

„Sie sind eine ausgezeichnete Kommissarin, da wäre es doch an der Zeit, dass ich Sie mal schalten und walten lasse."

****

So hatte Thiel sich das ja nicht vorgestellt gehabt. Eigentlich dachte er, dass Boerne und er jetzt bald nach Hause fahren konnten, weil Haller sich bereit erklärt hatte, die Obduktion durchzuführen. Immerhin hatte Boerne Sie deshalb ja extra angerufen und irgendwie dachte Thiel dann automatisch, dass Boerne den selben Gedanken hätte.

Dass sie jetzt aber mit den Zeugen Beck und Schmidt in deren Garderobe saßen und ein Bier tranken, dass war garantiert nicht auf Thiels Wunschliste gestanden.

„Und der Moderator hat noch seine Witze gemacht, weil er zuvor mit KF über Serienmörder gesprochen hatte und danach zu vollen Stadien unserer Konzerte übergehen musste. Irgendwie makaber. Wir haben uns danach noch unterhalten, was da so alles passieren könnte, wenn da jetzt einer durchdreht, während 'nem Konzert.", erzählte Smudo lachend.

Während Boerne und er in gemeinsamen Erinnerungen schwelgten, saßen er und Herr Beck nur grimmig drein guckend daneben. Warum Thiel sauer war, wusste der Kommissar ja, aber war Smudos Kollege so ein Gesicht zog, dass war ihm nicht ganz klar.

****

„Können wir dann jetzt ins Hotel?", quengelte Michi, mit dem Thiel inzwischen per du war.

„Du meinst bevor die sich eins nehmen?", fragte Thiel, da von den anderen beiden gar keine Reaktion kam.

Boerne dozierte nämlich gerade über Auswirkungen von Drogen, in Kombination mit Alkohol und Smudo brachte hier und da sein laienhaftes Wissen mit ein, was Boerne mal so überhaupt nicht störte.

Man, dabei war der doch sonst immer total beleidigt und genervt, wenn man ihn unterbrach. Was sollte das denn alles?

Obwohl Thiel es nicht wollte, spürte er eine enorme Eifersucht in sich aufsteigen, obwohl es ja eigentlich nicht den geringsten Grund dafür gab.

„Willst du noch 'n Bier?", fragte Michi, weshalb Thiel mit den Augen rollte und anschließend nickte.

„Ich hol Nachschub!"

„Ich komm mit!"

Was sollte Thiel da auch weiter unbeachtet neben Boerne sitzen und sich das Gedaddel der beiden anhören?

****

„Gehen die mir auf die Eier!", maulte Michi, während er zwei Flaschen Bier aus dem Kühlschrank holte.

„Nicht nur dir. Boerne ist eigentlich voll der Spießer, aber da mit Smudo könnte man meinen, die kennen sich seit dem Kindergarten."

„Und das unnötige angetouche von denen. Ich kotz gleich!", maulte Michi, nippte an seinem Bier und ließ sich auf die Eckbank fallen.

„Ach Boerne der macht das gerne. Der weiß nicht mal wie man Privatsphäre, geschweige denn Intimsphäre schreibt.", motzte Thiel genervt und nahm einen großen Schluck Bier.

„Ach Smudo auch. Der neigt auch dazu, einem unerwartet Mal einen Kuss aufzurücken oder so. Der war schon immer so."

Täuschte sich Thiel oder wirkte Michi ein wenig... gereizt?

Thiel als Kommissar war ja auch nicht ganz blöd und hatte schon immer eine gute Beobachtungsgabe.

„Darf ich dich was fragen?"

„Jo, was?"

Michi stellte sein Bier auf den Tisch und blickte zum Kommissar.

„Täuscht das oder steht ihr euch näher? Ich meine.. du regst dich so auf, da wäre es doch... Tschuldigung. Ich will dir nicht zu Nahe treten."

Verflixt! Wie konnte er denn jetzt so eine behämmerte Frage stellen? Das ging schließlich nur Michi und Smudo was an.

„Ne, man. Du hast ja recht. Smu und ich... Naja."

Verlegen strich sich der etwas jüngere durch die Haare.

„Es ist halt Scheiße. Smu ist offen und redet gerne, philosophiert gerne und der ist nicht so engstirnig wie ich. Wir... finden und schon lang gut und so.. aber das... Man, mir ist das halt peinlich. Ich hab kein Bock, dass die Presse uns zerfrisst und wir Fans verlieren und so... Schwule Rapper. Wo gibt's denn sowas?"

Aha! Interessant. Daher wehte also der Wind. Als Thiel so ein wenig überlegte, musste er schmunzeln, denn so in etwa ging es ihm ja auch.

„Und du? Ich mein... Du und der Professor? Nicht so oder? Ich mein... Welten sag ich nur.", gackerte Michi und griff wieder nach seinem Bier.

„Ja Welten.", murmelte Thiel und begann laut zu seufzen.

„Also doch! Geoutet?", fragte Michi.

„Willst du mich verkackeiern?", fragte Thiel und begann laut zu lachen.

„Boerne ist das komplette Gegenteil von mir. Welten, wie du sagst, aber in anderen Bereichen des Lebens da... stimmt's halt.. irgendwie. Wir ergänzen uns, haben Verständnis, weil wir die selben Arbeitszeiten und Bedingungen haben, kennen und aus dem Effeff und auch... zwischenmenschlich kommen wir auf einen Nenner, wenn du... verstehst was ich meine." Thiel räusperte sich einige Male, denn irgendwie war ihm dieses Gespräch ein wenig zu intim.

„Und trotzdem liebst du ihn oder? Warum macht ihr's euch dann so schwer?", fragte Beck und nippte an seiner Flasche.

„Aus ähnlichen Gründen. Boerne würde es am liebsten jedem erzählen und dazu stehen. Es liegt halt so'n büschen an mir. Ich hab Schiss, dass die Kollegen was komisches denken und wer nimmt schon 'nen schwulen Polizisten ernst, der mit einem verrufenen Rechtsmediziner liiert ist?", fragte Thiel und stöhnte in seine Bierflasche.

Einen kurzen Moment war Stille eingetreten, doch als sich ihre Blicke trafen, begannen beide Männer laut zu lachen.

„Oh, fuck! Wir sind doch zwei Penner! Wir haben beide jemanden, den wir lieben und stellen uns an, wie die letzten Vollpfosten."

„Stimmt. Eigentlich wäre doch wumpe, was die anderen denken oder? Ich mein, ich weiß ja nicht wie's dir so geht, aber ich bin jetzt 58. Man ist halt auch nicht unsterblich.", meinte Thiel und blickte zu Michi, der ihm beipflichtend zunickte.

„Ist so! Smu und ich sind ja auch schon Anfang 50. Eigentlich wärs doch scheißegal. Wir sind seit 30 Jahren fame und wahrscheinlich würde es die meisten Fans gar nicht jucken. Klar, wär schon komisch so... zwei schwule Rapper, aber Smudo wärs total Latte. Ewig macht der das nicht mehr mit. Wir haben ständig beef deswegen.", erklärte Michi, in dem Thiel gerade seinen Seelenpartner gefunden hatte.

„Boerne genauso. Der hat keine Muse auf ein Versteckspiel."

Seufzend ließen sie synchron den Kopf in den Nacken fallen.

„Und was schlägst du vor, was in diesem Fall zu tun ist, Herr Kommissar?"

„So wie ich das sehe, wird es Zeit die Karten auf den Tisch zu legen und den Fall zum Abschluss zu bringen.", entgegnete Thiel und hielt Michi seine Flasche entgegen.

„Na dann! Auf unser Geständnis?", fragte Michi lachend.

„Auf unser Geständnis!"

Damit stießen sie miteinander an und leerten ihre Flaschen.

****

Während der Fahrt nach Hause, sprachen Thiel und Boerne kein Wort miteinander. Auch als sie aus dem Wagen stiegen und die Treppen nach oben gingen, schien Boerne nicht daran interessiert zu sein, das Schweigen zu brechen.

„Dein Ernst jetzt?", fragte Thiel, als Boerne kurz davor war, seine Wohnungstür zu schließen.

„Mein voller Ernst! Gute Nacht, Herr Kollege!"

Damit schloss Boerne die Tür vor der Nase des Kommissars.

„Man ey!", schrie Thiel genervt, schlug mit der Hand gegen die Tür und ging danach frustriert in seine eigene Wohnung.

****

Es war 14 Uhr und die Klemm hatte zur Besprechung zitiert. Thiel hatte eigentlich nicht wirklich Bock auf das ganze Zinnober, aber so konnte er sich wenigstens etwas von dem Streit ablenken. Außerdem würde er jetzt nicht Gefahr laufen, dass Boerne erschien, weil Alberich ja die Autopsie des Herrn Baurs übernommen hatte.

Als er den Besprechungsraum betreten hatte, fielen ihm dann aber fast die Augen aus dem Kopf, als er Boerne bereits neben Nadeshda und der Klemm sitzen sah.

Warum? Was tat der hier? - Und wo zur Hölle war Frau Haller?

„Da sind Sie ja endlich Thiel. Ich dachte schon wir müssen eine Fahndung rausgeben."

Genervt rollte der Kommissar mit den Augen und setzte sich neben die Klemm.

„Na dann können wir ja starten. Frau Krusenstern?"

Nadeshda nickte ihr zu und stellte sich vor die versammelte Mannschaft.

„Herr Professor? Wären Sie so freundlich?"

Boerne nickte, griff nach seinen Unterlagen und setzte sich lässig auf den Schreibtisch neben Nadeshda.

„Todesursächlich war, wie bereits am Tatort schon erwähnt, die stumpfe Gewalteinwirkung auf dem Hinterkopf des Mannes. Da die Flasche zur Hälfte gefüllt war, war der Aufschlag um ein Vielfaches heftiger, als wäre die Flasche voll oder leer gewesen. Das liegt natürlich zum einen daran,...."

Thiel konnte nicht fassen, dass Boerne letzte Nacht tatsächlich noch ins Institut gefahren war, um die Leiche selbst zu sezieren. Er selbst hätte ja keinen Nerv mehr gehabt, um zu arbeiten.

Während Boerne seinen Obduktionsbericht erläuterte, stieg in ihm die Nervosität immer weiter an.

Michi hatte recht, es war Zeit ein Geständnis abzulegen. Nicht irgendwann, denn irgendwann könnte gerade in ihrem Beruf mal zu spät sein. Nein, er musste es einfach tun. Heute und hier. Für Boerne. Thiels Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als er daran dachte, wie es wäre, wenn Boerne ihn verlassen würde.

„Herr Thiel?"

Erschrocken zuckte der Kommissar zusammen. Was wollte man denn jetzt von ihm?

„Sie könnten jetzt erläutern, was die Zeugenbefragungen ergeben haben.", meinte Nadeshda lächelnd.

„Achso, äh, ja. Also... nein. Das überlasse ich Ihnen, Nadeshda. Sie haben einen tollen Job gemacht. Ich würde mich lediglich im Anschluss noch kurz einklinken."

Irgendwie war Nedeshda richtig stolz und so begann sie, die Frau Staatsanwalt und die restlichen Kollegen auf den aktuellen Stand zu bringen.

****

„Herr Pfingst hat gestanden, dass sie sich gestritten hatten, weil das Opfer Jonas Baur mehr oder weniger krankhafter Fan des Rappers Thomas D war. Der musste ihn wohl ziemlich vergöttert haben. Herr Pfingst hat erzählt, dass ihre komplette Wohnung einem Museum gleicht. Alles soll voll von Postern, Bildern und anderen Fanartikeln der fantastischen Vier sein. Er hatte uns Bilder gezeigt und da ließ sich sehr gut erkennen, wie fanatisch er vor allem im Bezug auf den Thomas da abfuhr. Laut Pfingst habe Jonad Dürr sogar schon ein paar mal persönlich getroffenen, also auf Fantreffs und ähnlichem. Am Anfang sagte Pfingst, habe er das selbst ja niedlich gefunden, weil er ebenfalls auf die Fantas steht, aber in den letzten Jahren, muss Baur immer komischer geworden sein. Wie nennt man sowas noch gleich Herr Professor?"

„Entschuldigung? Achso. Verliebt?", fragte Boerne, der wohl ebenfalls nicht so ganz zugehört hatte.

„Äh, also vielleicht eine Art Wahn, aber das wissen wir natürlich nicht.", räusperte sich Boerne verlegen.

So zerstreut war sein Freund aber schon lange nicht mehr. Oh man, Thiel wusste, dass er endlich was dagegen tun musste.

„Lange Rede kurzer Sinn. Pfingst ist der Kragen geplatzt, als Thomas Dürr den Schal des Freundes um sich gelegt hatte und es kam zum Streit, weil Baur darüber so happy gewesen sein muss. Eifersucht, pure, unnötige Eifersucht war es gewesen und er hatte ihm ohne über die Konsequenzen die Flasche übergebraten. Er wollte ihn nicht töten und ist dementsprechend traumatisiert.", brachte Nadeshda die Sachlage zu Ende.

„So was lächerliches. Weiß doch jeder Depp, was passieren kann, wenn man mit 'ner Flasche auf den Schädel schlägt!"

„Das kann im Affekt passieren, Herr Hauptkommissar! Wenn man so wütend und enttäuscht ist, vor allem von einem Menschen, der einem alles bedeutet... aber davon haben Sie ja mal wieder überhaupt keine Ahnung!", knurrte Boerne und Thiel fühlte sich, als wäre er im falschen Film.

„Das stimmt doch überhaupt nicht. Also, dass man da mal im Affekt handeln kann stimmt schon, aber es stimmt nicht, dass ich keine Ahnung davon habe, wie es in einem aussieht, wenn man bedingungslos verliebt ist!"

Jetzt reichte es Thiel. Was wollte Boerne ihm da eigentlich unterschwellig unterstellen? Dass nur der Professor Gefühle hatte und Thiel darauf herum trampelte?

„Darf ich dann jetzt auch mal was sagen?", knurrte er in Nadeshdas Richtung, die verdattert nickte und sich schnell neben die Klemm verzupfte.

„Also, bevor ich jetzt gleich im Affekt handel und dem Professor eine überzieh', weil der mich mal wieder zur Weißglut treibt, möchte ich, dass ihr jetzt mal alle eure Ohren spitzt und für einen Moment die Klappe haltet."

„Herr Thiel!!!", meldete sich die Klemm erbost zu Wort.

„Auch Sie, bitte, Frau Staatsanwalt!"

Dabei warf Thiel ihr einen barschen Blick zu, so dass selbst ihr weite Worte im Halse stecken blieben.

„Ich hab die Schnauze voll! Irgendwann langt's auch mal."

Wütend schlug Thiel auf den Tisch und niemand im Raum wagte es, auch nur laut zu atmen.

„Und du kommst jetzt mal her!", fuhr er Boerne an und winkte ihn zu sich.

„Spinnst du jetzt?", fragte der leise, doch das interessierte den Kommissar nicht.

„Vielleicht denken jetzt alle, der Thiel hat endgültig 'ne Schraube locker, aber das ist mir sowas von egal! Wegen euch allen.." er zeigte in die Runde, „riskiere ich meine Beziehung! Weil ihr permanent so dumme Sprüche reißt über Boerne, über mich, über uns... Ihr macht euch lustig und zieht uns auf... klopft Sprüche von wegen, wir sollten zur Eheberatung und stichelt wo es nur geht. Wegen euch... hab ich mich nicht getraut, zu dem zu stehen, was und wer ich bin!"

Er blickte wieder in die Runde und anschließend zu Boerne.

„Mir ist das scheißegal, wie ihr das findet und ob euch das jetzt gefällt oder nicht, aber ich hab die Faxen dicke! Ich bin jetzt 58 Jahre alt und mache jeden Tag meinen scheiß Job sehr gewissenhaft.... Boerne und ich..." Er griff nach Boernes Hand und zog ihn an sich „... wir sind ein Paar und das schon ein büschen länger. Ich hab's eingesehen, dass wir uns nicht ewig verstecken können und das es auch gar nicht Sinn einer Beziehung ist, sie verheimlichen zu müssen, nur weil man Muffe hat, wie die werten Kollegen hier drauf reagieren. Ich liebe Boerne und ich hoffe, dass er mich trotzdem noch will, auch wenn ich unsere Beziehung nie richtig gewürdigt habe... Und sollte es hier auch nur einen stören, dann sag ich euch... ist mir das Scheißegal! Ich liebe den Mann, ob man's glauben mag oder nicht. Wenn ihr damit nicht leben könnt, dann sucht euch einen neuen Oberhauptkommissar!"

Noch immer wagte niemand im Raum das Wort zu erheben.

„Schatz, bitte verzeih mir. Ich liebe dich und ich will mit dir zusammen sein. Ganz, ohne verstecken und dem ganzen, beknackten Firlefanz der letzten Wochen und so."

Plötzlich wurde aus Boernes erschrockenem Gesichtsausdruck ein warmherziges, glückliches Lächeln.

„Ich liebe dich doch auch du sturer Esel!"

Voller Erleichterung und Freude, wurde der Kommissar vom Professor in die Arme gezogen.

„Ach und wir dachten schon, es wär was schlimmes.", drang die Stimme Klemms in Thiels Ohr.

„Das wissen wir doch schon lange. Was glauben Sie denn, warum wir so Witze gemacht haben? Wir wollten doch nur provozieren, damit Sie beide endlich mal die nötigen Eier in der Hose haben und ihren Mann stehen, Thielchen. Wir sind hier bei der Polizei und nicht in der Selbsthilfegruppe für Blinde!"

-Und da fiel es Thiel wie Schuppen von den Augen. Wie dumm war er nur gewesen? Natürlich konnte ihr komisches Getue niemandem entgangen sein. Der Einzige, der mal wieder die Scheuklappen nicht abnehmen wollte, war einzig und alleine er gewesen.

„Ich Idiot.", kam es betroffen von Thiel und senkte seinen Blick.

„Ich liebe den Idioten aber.", meinte Boerne und legte beide Hände an seine Wange.

„Herr Professor, Sie dürfen die Braut dann küssen!", meldete sich die Klemm wieder mit belustigter Stimme zu Wort.

Zärtlich legten sich Boernes Lippen auf seinen Mund und als neben ihnen Applaus und Jubelgeschrei ertönte, konnte Thiel nicht mehr tun, als seine Hand während des Kusses zu erheben und ihnen den Mittelfinger zu zeigen.

Mit einem breiten Grinsen, intensivierte er den Kuss und war froh, dass der ganze Mist jetzt doch zu einem erfreulichen Ende gekommen war.

****

„Ach das ist ja interessant.", murmelte Boerne während des Frühstücks mit vollem Backen, als er die Zeitung las.

„Was'n?", fragte Thiel, der ahnte dass jetzt alles kommen würde, nur nichts interessantes für ihn.

„Na da schau her."

Boerne hielt ihm den Artikel vor die Nase und Thiel musste zweimal hinsehen.

„Geoutet: Michael Beck und Michael B. Schmidt alias Smudo haben sich geoutet und ein exklusives Interview zu ihrer verheimlichten Beziehung gegeben. Fanta Fans rasten aus und finden's fantastisch! Mehr dazu lesen Sie auf Seite neun!", las Thiel vor und begann übers ganze Gesicht zu strahlen.

„Weißt du da was näheres?", fragte Boerne, der doch etwas überrascht aussah.

„Nicht die Bohne!", log Thiel mehr schlecht als recht, begann zu lachen und zog Boerne zu einem Kuss.

Es könnte alles, so einfach sein, ist es aber nicht...

Da hatten sich die Fantas aber mal mächtig geirrt, dachte Thiel grinsend.

Vier Menschen, ähnliche Komplikationen und ein gemeinsames Schicksal.

So Geschichten waren dem Kommissar dann eindeutig die Liebsten, aber nur, wenn es für alle Beteiligten ein Happyend gab.

*~The End~*

<https://youtu.be/hoZervGXQyI>

**Author's Note:**

> Danke für's lesen :-)


End file.
